stickpagefandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Red
Mr. Red is the protagonist of the Shock series. Created by Terkoiz, this character made his debut in the animation world by appearing in Terkoiz’s 3-part series “Shock”. Shock is available on YouTube, at ‘ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MoDGzRa1LW0 '. Personality Mr. Red is a determined individual unwilling to accept even the slightest notion of defeat, sometimes losing it completely when angered or faced with failure, such as an inability to locate the real Mr. Green. It is clear that Mr. Red beats himself up heavily for any sense of loss, which, in the fan-made tribute, Shock More, causes Mr. Red to actually kill Mr. Green. Mr. Red is very confident in himself, and never loses his composure in a fight. He takes on every enemy that comes his way without fear, mercy, or hesitation. Abilities Mr. Red has immense skill in close combat, preferring his fists and feet over any real form of weaponry. His hand-to-hand combat is extremely fast-paced, allowing him to specialize in lightning-fast combos. Combining his strength with his agility makes him a deadly opponent. Mr.Red has shown to know Muay Thai, Karate, Kung Fu, Tai just (or so it looks) Tai kwaendo, Aikido( His fast paced and palm thrust movements) And Ninjutsu (His acrobatic, stealth and Weapon-based skill). He is strong enough to break through common construction materials with ease, and so quick that he blurs to the naked eye. However, Mr. Red's most prominent ability is his outstanding agility and speed. He is fully capable of closing long distances in mere moments, and can move like lightning when in close combat, zooming around his opponent and attacking them from virtually every side. This agility allows him to use fast-paced hand-to-hand combat to pound on his opponents with frightening rapidity, with enough strength and force to do considerable damage. At his most furious speed, when pushed to his limits, Mr. Red seems to teleport, or, move fast enough to the point where it looks as though he's teleporting. His maximum speed is unknown but judging by others of the Fluidanims and stick page it should be known he can easily press above the speed of light. Mr. Red's signature ability, is known as Shock. When he uses this ability, Mr. Red seems to slow down local time (or enter a state of movement so fast that everything else is slow to him) allowing him to hit multiple enemies numerous times in a very short amount of time. Due to his control over time it is speculated and proven through his fights to grant him the ability to bring Time to a complete half, slow it down and speed it up allowing him to step off of the time line and time frame at hand. Mr. Red has also shown, like most stick page characters, to have Toon force to a high extent. While he primarily uses unarmed combat, he seems to be proficient in using a bladed spear, shown when he defeated seven Mr. Green clones in quick succession. Fictional Biography Shock Here, Mr. Red made his debute by trying to apply for janitor at Mr.Green's facility. However, he had to fight a large number of guards to get to the boss first. Shock 2 Mr. Red must prove to Mr. Green that he is worthy of keeping the facility clean by defeating him in an all-out brawl between the two immensely powerful beings. They both end up destroying parts of the facility with Mr. Red winning and earning his job as janitor. Mr. Green then yells at him to start cleaning. Shock 3 Mr. Red forgets it's employee check-up day (even though he is the only one really after killing all of Mr.Greens grunts) and must face Mr. Green in mortal combat with a few new twists for an old game. Shock Tribute A short animation from Terkoiz. It starts when Mr. Red wants a raise from his job and Mr. Green and they somehow start fighting. It is shown on the end that Mr. Red was actually fighting a clone of Mr. Green from the start of their fight. Shock More Mr. Red Goes to Mr. Green's Resort and infiltrates his base and defeats him for revenge of firing him. In the end it is said that Mr. Red used Mr. Greens Money to retire and had three children with Miss Blue. Trivia *According to him, he is epic. *It is unclear what his age is though he is most likely an adult due to the cigaratte he smokes at the beginning of Shock 3. *Colour is reversed while Shock is active, reversing Mr. Red's colour, which becomes Cyan. *He knows how to wield a dual ended spear though it's unclear how he learned to. *He killed Mr. Green at Shock More using the power of music. *He fell in love with Miss Blue. *According to Shock More, He had three children, coloured red, blue and purple. *Mr. Red is released in Combat Tournament Legends. *Mr.Red has cameoed in other series such as Top stick and What is thought to be the voice in Gra fight. *Mr.Red is a Time manipulator, due to this he is rumored to be a Time traveling immortal and possibly one of the strongest members in Stick page multi verse. *In his fight with Mr.Green, Mr.Red has shown serious combat skill, so great in fact it came down to instant movement that resembles the fight sequences in the famed Dragon ball Z Franchise. *Shock More shows Mr.Red's lack of aging even further proving the immortality theory. Category:Character Category:Good Guy Category:Dead